Happy Ever After-One Can Hope!
by Baby Ballou
Summary: Medievel Sorato....very fun! Taichi's a prince, Sora's a servant girl. Taichi and the manservant, Yamato, like to play pranks on maidens, but Sora somehow changes Taichi. ^^
1. New Beginings

After reading a BEAUTIFUL Taiora medieval fanfic, I fell in love again with Taiora and Sorato, and all of those adorably cute couples. So, this will include: Taiora. And I hope for my next fic to be Sorato. And then a Mishiro, and a Jyoumi, and a Takari, and a Dakari and a Kenyako and…heh…sorry…off topic. Anyway. This is hopefully going to be a fic that you will love. I seriously mean to be good at this. Anyway. This was written after reading books like: Catherine Called Birdy, Ella Enchanted, and Lily-angel's fanfic, Sorry Doesn't Cut It. I really hope to make a fantabulous fic. Please R & R!  
  
Title: Happy Ever After – One Can Hope  
  
Author: The Writer Formally Known as AcT: Princess Love  
  
Setting: A small medieval town, with a castle. ^^  
  
Author's note: Romance! Yay! A servant girl and a prince! Plus a bit of a trick-playing manservant. ^^  
  
Sora Takenouchi looked out at the rising sun. She looked at the vivid array of pinks and oranges, yellows and blues, purples, and even a slight hint of the black that had engulfed the night. Sora sighed. Such a beautiful sunrise, and yet, there was no one to enjoy it with her! Sun rises where supposed to be romantic. And yet nothing was romantic about this one. Sora looked around her. The shabby room was still dark, and the fellow servant girls where still a sleep. Outside the window, the pigs slept in the oozing mud, and Sora could hear the little sheep boy whistling a tune as he watched the sheep graze. Far off in the distance, stood the towers of the ancient castle. The castle had been uninhabited since King Koushiro was a boy, back in 1543. Now, the castle was ruled by King Koushiro's grandson, King Ryuichi, who lived in the new castle, in the east. Sora sighed. As unromantic as this sunrise was, it was still beautiful. And Sora had to admit to herself, she would rather watch it in the manor of Lady Mimi, rather than the castle of King Ryuichi. The young servant girl had grown up in Lady Mimi's manor, and yet, when Queen Hikari's servant girl died, Sora was called upon to assist the dear queen.  
  
There was a knock at the door. One of the servants stirred, but gave a small snore, and rolled over. It was up to Sora to answer. "Come in." She said quietly. Almost too quietly. After a hesitation, the door was pushed open. It was the manservant, Jyou. "Sora, it's time that you be getting off to the castle…Lady'll be raving mad if we don't leave soon, and the queen even madder if we're late. Are you all packed?" Sora nodded her head. What was there to pack? Sora was a servant girl…born into the world to a servant of the Lady. She had no belongings, only a few rags she was to call her clothes. Another sigh, and Sora was prepared to leave. She followed Jyou out of the manor, and into the cart. "Up yeh go, Sora!" Jyou said, as he pushed her up. Sora landed roughly on her stomach, but said nothing. She turned to look back at the manor as the Jyou snapped the reigns. "YAH!" he cried. Sora kept her eyes on the manor, but knew a curve was coming. Sure enough, they rounded the bend, and Sora had had her last view of the manor…and she was on to a new life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The prince stood outside of the servant girls' room, waiting for the scream he was expecting. The manservant, Yamato, had placed a bug in one of the girl's bed the night before…and it was always a thrill for the prince to hear the scream of the night's victim every morning. Crouching near the keyhole next to Prince Taichi was Yamato…he, too was anticipating the scream. Tonight he had chosen Kotetsu. Taichi wasn't so sure that Kotetsu would be scared, but Yamato knew that the girl wasn't all fluff. The boys heard a shuffle inside…the girls were waking up! Taichi could imagine the spider crawling around Kotetsu's bed…the last bug had taken a very scary journey up the servant's robes…the poor thing sure had earned his freedom! Yamato held up his fingers, and slowly ticked them off. 5…4…3…2…1…the boys were prepared for the scream. But it never came. Instead, trumpets blared outside. "What's that?" asked Yamato? Taichi shrugged. "Oh, just some new servant girl here for mother. If we scare her, she may faint and die, like Mother's last one." Yamato looked at the floor. He had felt bad for causing the last maid's death…but Taichi seemed indifferent. "Anyway," Taichi continued. "I was informed that I had to meet the girl. Apparently, Mother and Father feel that maybe I won't play pranks on her if I get to know her first." Yamato laughed. "Taichi!" he said "You know that you'll never be nice to a servant girl…even if you were to know her." Taichi grinned and then ran off.  
  
Taichi ran into the throne room just as his father was sitting down. "Ah, Taichi!" exclaimed King Ryuichi. "Good to see you're on time…now, I would like you to meet the maiden Sora Takenouchi. I pray, DO be polite…your mother would dearly like a healthy servant girl!" Taichi nodded to his father, and dropped the bugs from his hand onto the floor. He took a seat on his throne, and put on his typical bored face. Taichi's mother caught him. "Taichi!" she said. "Do look descent for the maiden, I pray! And try to fix your unruly hair!" Unruly. Taichi hated his mother's opinion on his hair. She didn't approve of ANYTHING about Taichi, except that he was a prince. Of course she didn't…she was the mother of a teenager. Taichi personally felt that his big mess of hair looked fine. But he ran his hand through his hair to spite his mother. Just then, the messenger ran in.  
  
"Sire!" he bowed low to King Ryuichi. "The maiden and the manservant have arrived." King Ryuichi nodded. "Send the girl in" he said "and give the manservant some food for his journey, and let him be off." The messenger bowed low to the king, and went out to let the girl in. Again, Taichi put on his bored face, and stooped in his chair. After a short while, the messenger came back in, this time, a girl at his tail. Taichi meant to be rude to the girl, but he caught site of her first. This servant girl had beautiful auburn hair, and her skin was a delicate peachy white. Her lips were a rich, summer rose, and her beautiful eyes where a flaming, yet soft, mahogany. Taichi had to refrain from gasping. Apart from the rags on the girl, she was quite a beauty. The king was speaking to the girl. "Welcome to our palace, Sora. This is my wife, Queen Hikari. You will be her servant. And this, is my son, Prince Taichi. If he so feels, he may feel the urge to tutor you. You shall be very pleased to be tutored by royalty. Now, who would like to show Sora to her quarters?"  
  
Taichi sat up in his seat. "Father," he started, "I would be most delighted to show the girl to her quarters. In fact, might I start in on tutoring the lass?" King Ryuichi was doubtful. He looked directly at Taichi, his face inquisitive. It said quite plainly "What do intend to do to the girl?" Taichi spoke calmly to his father. "I shall gladly teach the girl all that she shall need to know…and I shall choose the most graceful servant to teach her to walk, and the servant with the sweetest, softest voice to teach her to sing and speak appropriate. **And,** Taichi added, **I shall choose the best man to teach her to kiss.** Taichi smiled at the lass, and to his surprise, she smiled back, making her eyes light up with a warm glow, and her rosy cheeks tinge just a tad pinker. Taichi bowed to his mother and father. His mother sweetly curtsied to her son, as it was polite, but the king just waved Taichi be gone….he was very confused with his son's behavior. Taichi smiled again at the girl, and led her out into the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
One Month Later  
  
Sora sat out in the castle gardens, smelling the beautiful fragrances of the castle garden's flowers. She sat and spotted the daisies and considered making a crown and necklace of daisies for herself. Sora sighed. The queen, of course, wouldn't approve. She was taken down sick, and any servant girl wearing flowers angered the queen into thinking that the lowly were trying to be better than her. Suddenly, Sora was aware that she wasn't alone. "Don't move" said a deep voice, and suddenly a sword was at Sora's throat. Sora stayed calm. "May I ask what one so skilled with a sword would want with such a lowly peasant as I, who is merely the servant girl of the queen? I carry no jewels nor money…not even a bit of news from the castle." The sword was removed, and Sora was twirled around. Suddenly, the girl was looking into the beautiful brown eyes she had come to know during her month at the castle. "Taichi!" she giggled. Taichi grabbed her hand. "Time for a lesson!" He whispered, and ran with her through the gardens.  
  
Sora ran willingly with Taichi. He led her through the forest, all the way to his secret place, that Sora had only heard of during her lessons with Taichi. Although her lessons were quite a joke…Taichi would read a sentence to Sora, and then it was time to be "moving right along". That was when Taichi worked on dancing with Sora, or he practiced his fencing, or the two would simply chatter and have fun. It was during the first "moving right along" portion of the lesson that Sora was informed to call Taichi "prince" only in public. Sora loved to have a friend in the palace that didn't complain about their day. Taichi never complained to Sora. He talked about his pranks on the other servant girls, and how he and Yamato would run to his secret hide out and think of new pranks to play, and what it would be like if Taichi were Yamato, and Yamato were Taichi.  
  
And Taichi thought the same thing of Sora. She never complained of the queen, or the other servant girls, though Taichi knew she couldn't stand them. Instead, Sora told him of what she loved…sun sets and sun rises, listening to the sheep boy whistling his tunes as the sheep grazed, and most of all, having a good friend that she could trust. Taichi hoped that Sora meant him. And Taichi was planning that tonight, he could bring some love into Sora's life. He looked over at Sora. She had collapsed on the bed of the old room they were in. Taichi had led her into the old castle, all the way into an old, hidden room. Taichi knew that it had been his great grandfather's room. It had been his "thinking room". And now it was Taichi's, now being shared with Sora. Taichi and Sora sat in the old room, neither saying a word. Both just enjoying the company of each other.  
  
Finally, Taichi broke the silence. "Sora," he spoke. "Have you ever thought about living here?" Sora smiled, and her eyes lit up as they always did when she smiled. "Yes," she said. "I would love to live in this castle. The elegance of it and the beauty makes it so romantic. And this room alone is so cozy." She smiled at Taichi. Something about the smile hinted to Taichi, that she was giving him a message. Taichi smiled at the pretty girl. "Tonight," he said. "We'll live here." Sora stared at Taichi in shock. "What do you mean?" she asked in confusion. Taichi's smiled stayed on. "I told father that I was taking you out on a trip to practice your training. I thought that I would treat you to watching the sun set. Or the sunrise. You may choose. We'll spend the night here, together, where no one will know." He looked at Sora. Her expression had changed from shock to pure delight. "Oh, Taichi!" She said. "That's wonderful!" She sat down on the bed, and then her smile turned to a frown of doubt.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Taichi. "Nothing really," said Sora. "But…well…there's only one bed?" Taichi smiled again. "Don't you worry…tonight, you sleep on the comfortable bed…I shall enjoy a mat, blanket, and floor." Sora still looked doubtful. "But," she questioned, "How will you get a mat and blanket?" Taichi pulled out a sack. "Always be prepared!" He grinned. Sora's face turned back into delight, and the two were content. After a moment of silence, Sora spoke again. "Taichi?" she asked. "Mmm?" Taichi mumbled? "Do you…" Sora paused. "Do you ever wish you were a regular person?" Taichi looked at Sora. "I am regular. With a couple of different restrictions." He looked at her face. "But yes, I do wish I could be regular…because then I could…" he broke off. Sari looked at him, her eyes questioning, asking him to go on. "Then you could what?" She asked softly? Taichi looked at her, his eyes full of loving. "Then I could…" Taichi cut off. He leaned in towards Sora, and lightly turned her face towards him. He leaned in, and passionately kissed her squarely on the lips. Then he lightly turned away. Sora looked at Taichi. He never had told her what he could do. But he didn't have to. Sora already knew.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok! That's my story so far! That is, chapter one! For your information! I will not continue chapter two unless you people prove thatcha love me. Meh. If I get 5 or more reviews, I'll continue, so please, R & R! Thanx. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, ok? Although I wish, I don't. For once, I won't go into detail for the disclaimer. You all know what I own and what I don't. So please, don't question me. Thanx! 


	2. Everything Changes

Mwahahaha…ok, so I got 5 reviews! Yay! Each happy! Well, one said simply Sorato? But hey, it wasn't mean. ^^ So! Here I am for chapter 2! If I can think of much…to tell you the truth, I don't have much of a story. But I'll think of something soon. ^^ I have some ideas…But I'm not sto sure. Well. We'll have to see.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, nope. Don't own Digimon. Too bad, really.  
  
Title: Happy Ever After-One Can Hope!  
  
Author: Princess Love  
  
About: Sorato! Yay! And Yamato, the manservant. I suppose.  
  
Why: Because I honestly have no life.  
  
Yamato ran into the old stone castle, sure that Taichi had to be somewhere in there. Taichi was no where around the castle, and Yamato knew that he never went ANYWHERE away from the castle but the old stone castle. Yamato ran through the old hallways, and sure enough, heard a giggle. Yamato made a face. Sounded like Taichi had shown Sora the palace. That was YAMATO's secret place, with TAICHI…no one else! He ran almost angrily towards the sound, and thrust open the door to the old "thinking" room. There sat Sora and Taichi. Yamato almost growled at the servant girl. Taichi looked up. "Yamato!" he exclaimed. He had surprise written all over his face. Yamato nodded. "I have news, Taichi, from the palace." Taichi looked at Yamato. "What is it? Is it urgent?" Yamato nodded again. "Aye, indeed yes! It concerns Sora here."  
  
Taichi immediately got up to his feet and grabbed the letter that Yamato held. His eyes scanned over the page, and then a look of sadness and anger came over his face. "What is it?" Sora asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Taichi looked away from her face and muttered, "You're being sent away to a finishing school. My mother feels that then you can serve her better, and possibly be her lady in waiting." Sora gasped. It couldn't be! Taichi had just proven that he loved her, and she herself loved him, too. What evil and cruel fate this was, to send her off to finishing school the moment she fell in love? She took a deep breath. "When am I leaving?" She asked Taichi, her eyes searching for an answer in his. Taichi looked away. "Tomorrow." He whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora sat in her room crying. How could the queen be so cruel? Sure, the queen was doing this for Sora's own good, or so she thought. But for Sora's "own good", she should have stayed in the palace where she was, with her love. A tear slowly made it's way down her face as she threw the last of her belongings in her bag. She would be leaving soon. Just as she had left from Lady Mimi's manor, she would be moving on to a new life. Only this time, Sora would leave something behind that she loved. A knock came to the door. Sora stooped to pick up her bag, and then pulled the door open. There stood Yamato, ready to take the girl off to her latest torcher. He looked at her, and she nodded – She was ready to leave. Yamato led her out to the carrage, where Taichi stood. He looked at her, pain in his eyes. "Hurry home soon, love." He whispered to her, and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Sora wanted to cling to him. But instead, she allowed him to hand her in to the carrage. Yamato cracked the reigns, and they were off. Off to Sora's newest life. Off to Sora's heartbreak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taichi turned from watching his love being carried off in the carriage, and walked back to the castle. He wanted to cry out of anger and pain. But instead, he kept it bottled up. He walked into the thrown room where his mother and father sat. He put on a false smile for them. "Well!" he said. "I suppose we'll be getting a new maid, then?" He looked at his parents. His father shook his head. "Indeed no!" He said. "Why, she'll be your mother's servant girl when she returns. But it's good that the girl left…now you will have more time to chose a wife!" Taichi snapped to. "A wife?" He exclaimed. His mother nodded. His father beamed as he answered him. "Of course! I'm getting old, my son, and you are of the age to marry. We shall hold three balls, in which you MUST find a wife!"  
  
Taichi stared. Three balls? And he had to choose a wife within the three? Taichi's heart yearned for Sora, who was away at finishing school. Finally, Taichi got his mouth to work. "When will the three balls take place?" He asked. His father answered him again. "Why, they will take place when you choose, as long is it is within a month." Taichi almost groaned. Within a month? Sora would never be back in time. Taichi knew he had to choose a date soon, or his father would choose FOR him. Taichi slumped down in his seat. He figured that the later the ball, the better. So he told his father, "I will have the ball four weeks from Friday." His father stared at him. "You are almost pushing it, son. But you may have it your way, as long as you choose a wife." Taichi nodded to his father, stood up, and walked out.  
  
As soon as Taichi entered his room, he had a plan of how to get Sora to the balls. Or at least attempt. He pulled out some parchment and a pen, and began to write. "My dearest Sora," he started. What was he going to say? He needed to inform her of the balls. So he wrote: "I miss you terribly. And my parents are seriously being cruel, for they are holding three balls in which I must marry. They shall be on Friday, Saterday, and Sunday, for weeks from Friday." Taichi wanted to cry. But instead, he thought of what he else he would say. He couldn't tell Sora that he would get her out for the royal balls…that would never do for his parents. Taichi hoped that Sora was brave enough to excape her school. He wrote in the last of his short letter, "As I am unable to get you out of your school in time of the balls, I should hope that you will do the best that you can to excape the school to arive at the balls."  
  
Taichi sighed. He wished that he didn't have to hold the balls…it would be rather simple to just marry Sora. But his parents would never allow him to marry a servant girl. "It will never do!" they would say. Taichi picked up his pen once more and signed his letter "Love, Taichi" and sealed it. Taichi took it out to Yamato, and asked him to get it delivered at once to Sora's school. And then he layed down, and feel into a deep sleep.  
  
Sorry! I'm very tired, and don't feel much like writing any more, so it's a fairly short chapter. Yes, I'll put a bit of Sora's finishing school life in here! Starting next chapter! Until then, I refuse to write next chapter until I receive 5 reviews! So, review review review! Thankies. ^^ 


	3. The Letter

Sari: Well. I have decided to write another chapter to this love story.  
  
AcT: It's about time  
  
Sari: What was that??  
  
AcT: Nothing  
  
Sari: Whatever.  
  
AcT: Anywhoo. Here's some proof that we are indeed alive.  
  
Sari: And very much so!!  
  
AcT: We've just been super busy  
  
Sari: But now, we're back, and here is our 3rd chapter to Happily Ever After - One Can Hope!!  
  
AcT: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Sari: Oh, yeah. First, we're gonna have some reviews on last chapter. So, uh, read on!  
  
DigiFaeri writes: Poor Sora! Poor Tai! pleeeeeeease, write more!!!!!! NOW!!!!! :( its berry good!!!  
  
AcT: Oh, I'm so glad that someone feels for Sora and Tai!!  
  
Sari: **Looking at the date of this comment** Woah! This story is still being read? Then I really NEED to continue writing, huh?  
  
AcT: Yes, dear, you do.  
  
Sari: Oh, ok.  
  
Hermione Weasley writes: Continue, plz, the story is good. very good. But, this fic will only be centred in Tai/Sora? Aren't there other couples?  
  
AcT: I'm glad that you like this story. And yes, it is indeed JUST Taiora. I will write other fics about other couples, though, I promise. ^^  
  
Sari: Hermione Weasley? Does that mean that Hermione marries Ron? Or one of the twins? I personally would want to marry Fred or George.  
  
AcT: Sari, PLEASE try to stay focused.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa writes: Great story so far. I hope it'll be Taiora at the end. Please make it Taiora! Sorato sux!!!  
  
AcT: Don't worry, it will be!!  
  
Sari: What's wrong with Sorato? I want Tai, so Sora can't have him!!  
  
AcT: Sari, you like EVERYONE.  
  
Sari: So?  
  
AcT: **Sigh**  
  
555 writes: KOOL STORY UPDATE  
  
AcT: Don't worry, we are. Finally  
  
Sari: KOOL NAME. ^^  
  
rUbBeRxdUcKiE writes: Cute!! please hurry and write the next chapter!! very cute! keep up the great work!  
  
AcT: So glad that you like it!!  
  
Sari: Oooh!! Rubber duckie!!  
  
AcT: Oh jeez.  
  
Lily-angel writes: Cool! Poor Tai and Sora :( Please add another chapter soon!! please?? *puppy eyes*  
  
AcT: Oh, who can resist puppy eyes?? We are adding one now!!  
  
Sari: I can resist 'em. But I won't!!  
  
... says: i'm waiting for soratooo........cute story  
  
AcT: But it's a Taiora.  
  
Sari: So, they can wait for the NEXT story. I mean, seriously, AcT!!  
  
Title: Happy Ever After - One Can Hope  
  
About: Taiora, duh!! **I realized that in the past chapters, I accidently said Sorato...DOH!! I am SUCH a blonde sometimes....**  
  
By: Mwah!!  
  
Why: Because...I felt like it!!  
  
Sari: And now...onto the fic!  
  
AcT: Uhm, duh.  
  
Yamato looked down at the letter in his hand, and wondered if he should really give the letter to Sora, or take it to the king. He knew that Tai so obviously loved Sora...but Yamato also knew that Sora was taking Tai away from him. And Yamato was starting to miss the prince he had once known. That maid girl had changed Tai. Tai no longer planned who to play tricks on, and no longer had a secret place with JUST Yamato. Now, everything Tai did or said involved Sora in some way. Yamato had to admitt, he was jealous. But there was nothing he could do. Unless he turned Tai's letter in to the king, instead of delivering it to Tai. Yamato sighed. He couldn't possibly hurt his best friend so badly...but why should he let the lowly maiden take his best friend...forever? Yamato decided that he would let the letter wait until tomorrow...he would get some sleep and worry about it in the morning. Quietly, he pulled his drawer open, slid the envelope in under some other papers, closed it, and turned out the light, ready for a good night's sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora lay in her new bed, staring at the wall. Only hours ago, she had been at the castle, saying good bye to her love. And now she was here, in yet another strange new place, in a room full of stuck up rich girls, staring at the lavender wall next to her bed. Sora couldn't get comfortable. The nightgowns that each girl was given to sleep in were covered in lace. Sora wondered how in the world rich girls could handle so much lace...it stuck out and poked at her, and had weird lumps she had to sit and lay on. Sora longed for her old servent's rags. There were no weird lumps to poke her or keep her up in those. But her clothes had been locked away, for it wasn't proper for a young lady to wear rags, even if Sora WAS a mere servent girl.  
  
Sora got tired of staring at the awful purple hue on the wall, so she closed her eyes. Immedietly, her mind was flooded with thoughts and mental images of Tai. **Oh Tai...** she thought. **How I miss you!** Sora longed to be in Tai's arms right now...she wanted to cry so badly, but if she did, there would be no one there to console her, and she would only wake up tomorrow red and blotchy, was "a disgrace to young ladies". Sora hadn't even been at her new school for even a full day, and she was already sick of it. Everything about the school was girly, lacy, frilly, and going on about "fine ladies". All that Sora cared about was her love. The longing for her Tai in her heart grew almost unbearable for Sora. She knew there was no way she was going to get any sleep with this feeling...so finally, she got up. She quietly went to her trunk, and pulled out some parchment and a quill. As quietly as possible, Sora started to compose a letter to Tai. "Dear Tai," she started. As she went on with her letter, she soon grew tired, and fell into a deep, love-filled sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn cracked, and the manservents were all waking up. The boy sleeping next to Yamato poked at Yamato. "Oy, sleepy head!! Wake up 'ere! The king'll not be happy if yer late this mornin', oh no he won't!" Yamato groaned, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and immedietly remembered Tai's letter to Sora. He still had to figure out what to do about it...he decided that he couldn't give the letter to the king...who knows WHAT King Ryuichi would do to Tai.no, Yamato had to either destroy it or deliver it to Sora. So then, all he had to figure out was which to do. Yamato looked up to the doorway where all the other manservents were filing out of, and spotted the messenger boy. Perhaps Yamato couldn't deliver the letter to his "enemy", but perhaps someone else COULD...Yamato smiled. If he could get someone trusted to deliver the letter to Sora, then Tai would happy, and Yamato wouldn't have to kill himself for his rage and jealousy. It was for SURE a most perfect plan. The smile still on Yamato's face, he got up and followed the other servents to the King's throne room for the days orders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Tap tap tap** Someone was tapping at the window. **Tap tap tap** It was a quick, shrill tapping sound...**Tap tap tap** It grew louder. Taichi opened an eye, and looked at his window. He saw the grinning face of Yamato outside his room, waving to Taichi to come open the window. Taichi groaned, and shut hit eye. Yamato could come and talk to Tai in his room if it was important. **Tap tap tap** But no, Yamato wouldn't leave the window...he continued to tap on Tai's window. Tai groaned again, but slowly got out of his bed. Half walking, half stumbling, Tai reached his window, and pulled it open. "Whaaat?" He asked. Yamato's grin widened as he spoke. "Your letter to Sora just left this morning, I'd say about an hour ago. Depending on whether and road conditions, the messenger should be getting there by noon!" Taichi was only half awake...he was happy to hear that his letter had been sent...but...Yamato was still here. Taichi was baffeled. "Then...who took it...?" Yamato looked at Tai, hoping that he wouldn't be angry that Yamato himself hadn't taken it. "Oh, Daisuke, the messenger boy, took it. Yeh, the king sent him out in that area with a message to the high chanceloir, so I asked Daisuke to take it along. I figured that Daisuke was already taking an important message and he wasn't to make contact with ANYONE on his trip, that he could take this letter. I told him the importance of it, and that it merely had the details of her stay at the school there. Daisuke believed me, and promised to deliver it into no one's hands but Sora. So don't you worry." Yamato grinned once more at Tai, and was very relieved when he saw a small smile on Taichi's lips. "Good." Tai said, and then he turned away from Yamato. He reached up, closed the window, and climbed back in his bead. Yamato stood outside the window for a minute, and then left, leaving Tai to his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shrill bell was ringing, and Sora heard girls groaning and shuffling around. Was it already time to wake up? Sora felt like she had gotten 5 minutes of sleep last night. How could it already be morning? Sora groaned when she remembered that the first thing she had in the mornings was walking...a girl had to walk straight before anything else, for nothing else was as important. Appearently not even breakfast, which Sora wouldn't have until she could walk the length of the room with a book on her head. With a sigh, Sora rolled out of her bed. She put on her clothes and washed her face, hoping that the cold water would wake her up some more. As she was drying her face, the bell started ringing again. Sora set the towel down, and shuffled out of her bedroom, off to her first lesson at this strange place.  
  
If there was one thing that Sora absolutely detested about rich people, it was the fact that they were VERY strict when instructing someone. The teachers at this strange school were certainly NO exception. Ms. Gladys, Sora's walking instructer, seemed even more strict than Sora had thought most rich people to be. And she certainly didn't live up to her name. Ms. Gladys was a mean and cold lady. She was thin as a toothpick, and had a thin line for a mouth. When she spoke, she barked...she always barked out orders. She never whispered, and she never yelled...she just...barked. "Head up!" "Back straight!" She was constantly barking orders, especially at the girls who carried their hands up by their books, in hope to keep them from falling.  
  
Sora, being new, was one of these girls. And she was no exception to who Ms. Gladys barked at. In fact, she seemed to be Ms. Gladys' favorite to pick on. "Sora!" she would bark, so the whole class could hear and giggle at the new girl's pathetic walk. "Keep your hands down, take smaller steps, and do not bounce!" And sometimes, Ms. Gladys didn't even say what Sora had to fix...she just said "Sora, you are a disgrace to females. You will never ammount to anything." It was comments like these that made Sora want to break down crying. And to have the other girls giggling at her made it worse. She was already lower class, and her servent ways made her seem even MORE below the other girls.  
  
Every one of Sora's classes was like this...she couldn't quite excell in anything, and the other girls always picking on her. By lunch time, Sora was quite near tears. She sat at the lunch table all alone, staring at her food while the other girls chatted and laughed together. Suddenly, she felt a thunk in the back of her head. Turning around slowly, Sora saw some girls laughing. These girls looked even richer than most of the other girls. They had beautiful curly hair, velvet dressed covered in lace and bows, and the most exquisit jewelery. Behind Sora's head was a dinner roll, that had quite obviously made the thunk on Sora's head. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Sora turned and ran, deep into the gardens.  
  
Sora kept on running, letting the tears fall when she was out of site of the other girls. She ran looking at her shoes, not seeing anything, blinded by tears. After a short while, Sora ran into someone. "I'm sorry, miss.." spoke a male's voice. "Can you tell me where I can find a So.." he trailed off as Sora looked up at him. "Sora!" he exclaimed. Sora nodded her head in confusion. "Daisuke?" she asked the messenger boy, and he knew she was wondering why he was here. Daisuke pulled out the letter from Tai and stuck it in her hand. "Let no one else see this." Sora looked at the letter, and opened her mouth to speak to Daisuke, but he had already turned and ran off.  
  
Well. That's all that I feel like writing...it's getting late, I'm getting tired, and if I were to continue, I could have two whole chapters here!! So. I'll try an' write the next chapter tomorrow...and maybe (if I'm lucky) I'll finish this story in 5 or 6 chapters...but I have so much of an imagination, that this may get dragged on forever...we'll just have to see. Until next time!! Review, review, review!! 


End file.
